Daddy's Little Girl
by ArwenLalaith
Summary: Emily's request for a small favor will change Derek Morgan's life in ways he could never imagine. Co-written with Confetti Leaves.
1. Chapter 1

As she waited for the second half of her weekly Skype date, Emily chewed at her nails. It was a habit she found herself doing less of lately, which she took to be a good sign that life in London was settling into a less stressful – and therefore probably healthier – routine.

She was just nervous. Today's conversation would probably have a rather large impact on said routine.

"Hey," Derek Morgan said brightly as her screen flickered to life with his cheerful face and hundred watt smile. "Look at you…you look good."

She laughed and forced her hands into her lap, hoping he hadn't noticed. "You think so? I've been really busy, so I haven't had a lot of time for beauty treatments," she joked.

"You always look good, princess."

She knew he meant it, but rolled her eyes anyway. "I'm glad _you _think so, but that lack of grooming might explain why I can't find a man to save my life."

"Those men are blind," he insisted, "You're beautiful."

She shook her head to change the subject before they got any further into awkward territory, but she did it with a grateful smile. "I, umm…I actually wanted to talk to you about something."

"You can tell me anything."

"So, I haven't said anything yet…" She took a deep breath and looked down at her hands in her lap, clenched in her pyjama pants in nervous anticipation. "But, I-I've been looking into sperm donors."

That seemed to visibly surprise him. "Sperm donors?"

She bit at her lip. "Yeah… Now that I've been in London for awhile and worked at this job for a couple months, things have settled down into a regular schedule – I'm actually home at reasonable hours and eating more home-cooked meals than takeout. Now seems like it might be the time to start the family I've always wanted before I'm eighty with no one to care if I live or die but my legion of cats."

He opened his mouth to interject that he'd care, but she didn't give him the chance.

"I'm not getting any younger, though, and I can't really afford to wait for a man if I want to have a baby. So, I've decided to go in a less traditional direction."

"The sperm donor direction," he supplied. "Okay, so, why are you telling me? You need a hand getting the goods?" He winked teasingly.

She sighed and shut her eyes to find her resolve. "Actually, yes." She noticed his raised brow and rushed to explain. "Well, I went through the clinic's catalogue and everything, but I just couldn't find anyone I liked."

"No Vonnegut fans?"

"Ha ha," she said sarcastically, "Luckily I don't have to _date_ the guy…I just didn't want any of them to be the father of my child."

"No one is going to be perfect," he shrugged.

She shook her head again. "Maybe I just have impossibly high standards, but if I'm going to have a baby, the father can't be just anyone."

"So, what have you decided?"

She couldn't help biting her nails again. "Actually, it kind of depends on you…and whether you'd be willing to make a little donation."

He was kind of taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"Well, what I wanted to talk to you about was whether you might possibly think about considering maybe donating sperm so I could conceive?"

"You…you want _me _to father your child?"

His expression seemed to be wandering towards panic, so she rushed to explain. "Not _be _the father, just let me borrow some of your genes."

"I guess I could do that," he frowned, "But wouldn't it be weird?"

"Why would it be weird? We're not dating."

"That's why it's weird," he insisted, "But my real concern is, are you sure you want to do this?"

She looked him straight in the eye so he could see how serious she was. "You've known me for a long time – is there anything I want more than to have a baby?"

He nodded thoughtfully. "If you're sure, I suppose I can't see anything against it."

She grinned and gave a sigh of relief. "I'll be in DC on business in a few weeks. I'll give you the name of the clinic so you can make a 'deposit' and I'll have it implanted later."

"You know, I always thought if I ever created a person with my DNA, it would be the traditional method," he said thoughtfully.

She nodded in agreement. "Well, I thought I'd be married and much younger than forty, but things don't always work that way."

"I know what you mean. You're going to be a great mom, you know?"

"I hope so," she smiled softly. "I really appreciate you doing this for me."

He glanced down, then smiled back at her. "I'm honored you think I'm good enough to want to make a person with."


	2. Chapter 2

Emily still had the pregnancy test clutched tightly in her hand as she dialed Morgan's number and danced excitedly around her bedroom.

She heard his phone click into life, followed by a long weary groan. "Morgan speaking."

"It worked!" she exclaimed enthusiastically at the sound of his voice.

"What?" he mumbled in confusion.

"I'm pregnant!"

He audibly fumbled with the phone a little, clearly much more awake now than he had been seconds earlier. "Really?"

"Yes! I'm looking at the test right now!" She laughed. "This is the first time I've ever been happy about the results of one of these."

"Wow," he breathed, "Congratulations. How…how are you feeling?"

"I'm still in shock," she admitted, "I can't believe it. I wasn't really expecting it to work on the first try, but it did!"

He took a focusing breath. "This is…great. So, how far along are you actually?"

"It's been a month since I visited the clinic – I'll have to see the doctor to confirm, but that would mean I'm due some time in December."

He was silent for a moment, his exhaustion hitting him, given the time of night. "This is so exciting. I can't believe we actually made a person."

She laughed. "It's not really a person right now; it's a bunch of cells. And I'm not sure insemination counts as 'making' said person."

"Still, it's going to be a person – a real live miniature person growing inside you – and our genes made that person. Maybe not in the traditional sense, but it's going to be a part of both of us."

"I really appreciate your help."

"So, have you thought about whether you want a boy or a girl?" he asked, content to keep her on the line, despite the fact that he was exhausted.

She laughed. "I literally just found out five minutes ago, I haven't thought of anything yet."

"Right. I can literally hear you smiling from ear to ear…"

"I'm excited." She dropped the test in the trash and examined her face in the mirror, reminding herself to breathe. "Can you not tell anyone just yet? I want to keep it a secret for awhile, until I know for sure that everything's okay."

"Of course. And when I do tell everyone, I'll be sure to remind Garcia to wait until it isn't the middle of the night to call squealing with glee."

She laughed. "I appreciate that."

"Speaking of which…" he sighed, "It's four in the morning over here and I could use a few more hours' sleep before I go into work and fall asleep at my desk."

"Oh my God, I totally forgot," she winced, feeling stupid for forgetting the time difference in her delight over the positive test, "I was just so excited, I wanted someone to share in it."

"It's fine, princess. It's been awhile since a pretty girl kept me up at night."

She could almost hear the wink and cheesy grin in his voice and she rolled her eyes. "Hilarious. Luckily for you, it won't be a baby keeping you up all hours of the night in nine months. Now go back to sleep, we'll talk again soon."

"I'll be coming to visit soon," he promised, "And I'll have thought up a way you can thank me for knocking you up."


	3. Chapter 3

**Subject:** {No Subject}  
**From:** MorganDerek Mobile  
**Date:** March 17, 10:03AM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

Hey Emily;

I hope you're doing well. I heard the first trimester can be pretty bad for some women. Hope you're not one of them.

I sent some ginger tea, peppermint candies, and saltines to you. I also sent you some prenatal vitamins and books to help you along…you probably already thought of getting those, but it can't hurt to have more. You should be getting it soon, I wanted it to get there before you needed it.

I'll come over to visit you soon. Until then, keep me updated. Stay warm – Reid was talking about some study on the effects of pneumonia on the unborn fetus that he read for fun and it sounded really bad.

Take care of yourself, princess. Both of you.

Derek

* * *

**Subject:** Re:  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** March 20, 6:40PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

Thank you so much for the package! It was a lifesaver!

My morning sickness has been absolutely awful! I've missed at least five days of work because of it. I've had to stock my nightstand with crackers and bottled water just so I can get out of bed to pee in the morning without vomiting.

I guess this is one of the down sides to not having someone to take care of me during the pregnancy…if I need something, I have to get it myself. Or train Sergio to get it for me. It's going to suck when I start getting cravings and don't have anyone to drive to the store for me.

When you come over, you can set up some furniture for me – I've already ordered a dark wood crib and changing table from Ikea. I know it's still early, but I'm taking any chance I can get to prepare around working full-time. I've got an extra bookshelf (she'll have lots of books, I'm sure) and I can empty one of my dressers (since I know her aunts will spoil her with lots of clothes). I can't paint the walls since I'm renting, but the spare room is already green, so I figure I'd get some flower and rabbit decals and go with a meadow theme.

Sorry for rambling…I just don't have anyone else to talk to about this stuff.

Thanks for listening!

Love, E


	4. Chapter 4

**Subject:** Your visit  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** April 29, 3:12AM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

Sorry for emailing you so early…my mind was just going a hundred miles an hour and I couldn't sleep.

I know you told me like fifteen times when you were coming to visit, but my brain has been such a sieve lately, I can't remember things to save my life. I'm going to write it down this time, but I'll probably forget where I put the note. I'm not even kidding – I'm about ready to tie my keys to my wrist so I stop losing them. I can't wait for this symptom to be over.

Can't wait to see you again.

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Your visit  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** April 29, 7:47AM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

It's so funny to see Miss on-the-ball Emily Prentiss be a scatterbrain...

Don't worry, I'll call you before I come by, just in case you forget – again. I've booked some time off for next month so I can come visit. You should be well into your second trimester by then; hopefully you'll be feeling a little more energetic and I can help you get some things done around the apartment to prepare.

If you're anything like JJ when she was pregnant, you'll probably want to find a 24 hour pizza place nearby to put on speed dial. I remember how she would eat all her meal and half of mine, Reid's and Garcia's. I swear, I was pretty sure Reid almost passed out when she added peanut butter to her chicken tortilla with pickles.

What is it with pregnant women and pickles? Is it a stereotype or do you guys really love that stuff?

Anyway, I have to get to work.

Take care, princess. Miss you too.

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Your visit  
**From:** EPrentiss Mobile  
**Date:** April 29, 3:00PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

It's not my fault! I have pregnancy brain! My brain is swimming in a soup of hormones, it does crazy things to you.

If you're coming next month, would you mind coming with me to a doctor's appointment? Because of my age, I need to get some prenatal testing done to check for birth defects and I'm really nervous that there will be something wrong. And the idea of them sticking a giant needle into my belly freaks me out a little…I could really use a hand to squeeze, if you wouldn't mind.

I've been a little less nauseous (I haven't had to miss any more work, but I'm still throwing up), but I haven't quite hit the ravenous eating part yet. I'll have to stock up because I kind of doubt you'd fly out here to run to the store for me.

The pickle thing is true – it's a common craving because it usually means you're low in sodium because the blood volume increases and dilutes your nutrients.

See you soon.

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Your visit  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** April 30, 4:13PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

Of course, I'll be at the appointment with you. Don't you worry. I'm sure you and the baby will be fine. I have amazing genes, you know. Even if there were something wrong, you'd still be a wonderful mother and you'll have lots of support from all of us.

Also, have you told anyone else about your pregnancy? By anyone, I don't mean the people you work with now. I mean people like your mom…or are you planning to tell her at all?

D


	5. Chapter 5

"Rough week?" Morgan asked gently when Emily appeared online. She looked extremely harried and the dark circles under her eyes suggested she hadn't had a restful sleep in weeks. He could see the crack in her calm façade.

Almost a month had passed since he'd come home from London and he had been waiting on pins and needles for her test results to come in. She'd told him that one in sixty babies born to women her age had Down Syndrome and he knew she'd spend the rest of her life blaming herself for wanting to have a baby late in life if something were wrong.

He had a feeling he'd blame himself too because it could just as easily have come from his faulty genes.

Now that the results had finally arrived, he was very anxious to finally know for sure. "You got the results? What does it say?"

She shook her head and let out a slow, measured breath. "I haven't opened the envelope yet. I've been shaking so hard since it arrived, I'm not sure I could if I wanted to."

He gave her a sympathetic smile. "You have to open it, princess."

"I _can't_," she insisted, "Maybe it would be better just to not know…"

"Emily, you don't really believe that. I know you – you want to be prepared. You'll want to know so you can take care of that baby the best that you possibly can, no matter what its needs are. And if it's perfectly healthy, you can put your mind at ease."

"I know, but I'm just so afraid that something is wrong and I'm really not sure I can handle it. I'm all alone over here – I'd have to quit my job to take care of the baby because I can't afford home care and I have no support system since I can't even count on my mom to make a dinner reservation."

He held up his hands in a 'slow down' gesture. "One step at a time, Em. First thing you need to do is open the envelope."

"I'm so nervous, I think I might vomit…"

"Open it. I'll read it for you."

She closed her eyes and attempted to even out her breathing and he wondered if she were trying to pretend he wasn't there and this wasn't happening. Eventually, she produced the envelope in front of the screen in her trembling hands.

"Come on, girl," he murmured encouragingly when she faltered.

She nodded and finally finished tearing the envelope open and produced the print-out of the results from inside, holding it up to the screen for him to read.

He paused before reading it, taking a deep breath to prepare himself to deliver the news to her either way.

"Oh God…" she whispered when he didn't speak right away, the pause sending her into a panic. "Oh, God, there's something wrong, isn't there?"

"Emily, you need to calm down," he reminded gently. He took the time to read the letter over twice before letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"What!?" she nearly begged him to talk, "What is it!?"

"The baby's fine. She's completely healthy."

Emily leapt up out of her chair, dropping the paper. "Are you serious? You're sure?"

He couldn't help the small chuckle. "Yes. See for yourself."

She covered her face with her hands, shaking her head. Slowly, she lowered herself back into her seat. "This can't be real – I don't deserve this."

"You should be happy, Em."

"I _am_," she insisted, "I'm…ecstatic. But it seems kind of unfair that I get to have a healthy baby after killing one."

Realization dawned on him them and he understood the deeper root of her worries. "Hey…that was many years ago and you didn't have a choice. Besides, this is your second chance – you couldn't have done it back then, now you can. Just like you've always wanted. I bet your first baby is up in heaven watching over its little brother or sister right now."

Eventually, a small smile tugged at the corners of her lips and he knew he was getting through to her. "I like that," she said softly, "A little guardian angel." She seemed to get lost in thought for a moment. "Thank you for the moral support during my freak out," she said when she broke out of her reverie, "And during the procedure last month."

"Always," he said sincerely. "I'm glad now you can finally rest a little easier."

She rolled her eyes. "Not with the constant pressure on my bladder, I can't."

He chuckled. "I'm afraid I can't help you with that one. But you should try to get in a nap anyway – you look like you could use one."

She raised a brow. "Is that your way of telling me I look like shit?"

"Hey, I was just trying to be polite," he shrugged.

"Do not screw with me, Derek Morgan," she said, half-joking, "I will not hesitate to go all hormonal on your ass."

He just laughed off her threats. "Go – take a nice shower and rest up. You both need it."

Her face turned serious for a moment. "I can't thank you enough for helping me through this. I mean it."

"We're friends," he said, as if that was all there needed to be said on the matter.

"I know…but it still means a lot to me."

"You can thank me by taking care of yourself and the little one. Get some rest."

"You could pretend I'm not hideous and compliment me," she teased.

"You're still the prettiest pregnant mommy I've ever seen."


	6. Chapter 6

**Subject:** Guess what?  
**From:** EPrentiss Work  
**Date:** May 17, 2:15PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

I'm about 97% sure I felt the baby kicking today!

I was driving to work and it totally surprised me and I nearly drove into the car ahead of me. I wasn't sure, though, so I waited to see if I felt it again before telling you. It felt kind of weird…like popcorn popping in my belly. It was amazing! I can't wait for it to get stronger.

I had to tell Clyde finally – it's getting pretty hard to hide, the bump has gotten much bigger since you left. I actually had to go shopping for maternity clothes! No more turtlenecks for me… Clyde was a little pissed, went on a rant about how he didn't hire me just for me to get knocked up. But I'll be working from home once the baby comes, so I won't have to deal with him being a pain in my ass.

Other than that, I've been feeling better. Apparently this is the "honeymoon period". All I can say is it's a relief.

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Guess what?  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** May 17, 6:00PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

That's great. I wish I was there to feel it.

And not to be all weird about it, but if this little one is going to be anything like me, you're gonna get real sick of all that movement in no time. Mama always said it was as if I was fighting bad guys in her belly all the time. I guess I was always a natural door-kicker.

I'm glad you finally told him. He needed to know so you can be safe. Take care of yourself and don't forget to stay away from caffeine – I know how tempting that pot of coffee gets after a long morning of work.

I hope you keep feeling good – you looked a little green around the gills when I was there and that's no good when you're growing a human. You should enjoy the experience; JJ kept saying how amazing it was to be pregnant. You deserve to have a good pregnancy.

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Guess what?  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** May 18, 7:42PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

Believe me, even if this is the honeymoon, it's still not all fun and games.

The backaches have already started and my ligaments hurt because carrying this extra weight really messes up your body. And speaking of extra weight, I saw my first stretch mark! I may or may not have cried a little…apparently the mood swings aren't a thing of the past.

And don't even get me started on how hard it is to breathe already. And it's barely half-way through! If my lungs are already running out of space, I can't imagine what it will be in a few months. I get winded just walking to the bathroom… No one tells you just how much the little critter fucks with your internal organs.

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Guess what?  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** May 18, 10:29PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

Well, it's a good thing I sent you some lotion. The lady at the store said it's the best thing for preventing stretch marks. JJ said they'll probably go away after you give birth or at least be harder to see. And you should be drinking lots of water, she said.

Just remember to take things slowly, princess. Don't exert yourself – I'm worried about you overworking yourself, as usual. And don't let Clyde bully you into working too hard. The little one needs you to get lots of rest.

D


	7. Chapter 7

**Subject: **It's a girl!  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date: **June 29, 7:00PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

Check out the sonogram pics!

I'm having a little girl! Do you think she looks like me? I actually think she looks a little like your mother.

What if she has your mother's red hair? Wouldn't that just be the cutest thing ever? I had reddish hair when I was a baby too…

I've had the WORST heartburn lately, it's like someone lit a match in my esophagus. My midwife said it's caused by progesterone and that means the baby is more likely to have a full head of hair…obviously she doesn't get that from you.

Kidding, of course.

I definitely think she intentionally mooned the sonographer at one point.

I hope you come visit soon!

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: It's a girl!  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** June 29, 11:01PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

I can't really tell what she looks like yet from the picture, but I can bet you she's gonna be beautiful. Just like her Mama... I might have to start calling her "princess"…you might have some competition for my favorite girl.

I believe now would be a good time to start thinking about names. Do you want help with that? Not that I think you're not capable of choosing a good name for her, but I have some names that I like in case you need some extra inspiration.

Garcia is going to be so excited…she's been dying to have someone to buy little adorable dresses and barrettes for. I hope you're prepared to dress her in some really bright colors. I guess she'll have to officially relinquish the title of my baby girl.

Tell her Uncle Derek misses her.

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: It's a girl!  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** June 30, 8:15AM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

I'd love some suggestions for names…I'm absolutely stumped for one that I like. And I'm not calling her Montana Wildhack.

Now that I know it's a girl, I went out shopping for some less gender-neutral clothes. I probably bought way more than necessary. Why do they make everything for babies so adorable!? And I had to get some new shoes while I was out – apparently I don't have any flats, not that it mattered because my feet are already at least a size bigger than before. I'm really starting to feel huge.

Thanks for the food you sent, by the way! I inhaled those Sour Patch Kids candy you sent. I could eat those for every meal. And I can't get enough orange soda. Don't worry, I try not to drink too much of it and drink lots of water, as long as it's got lemon in it, I could drink ten gallons a day. I think the grossest thing I've craved so far has been peanut butter and smoked salmon cream cheese sandwiches.

I guess it's no wonder my belly button is on the verge of becoming an outie.

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: It's a girl!  
**From:** MorganDerek Mobile  
**Date:** June 30, 12:30PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

I will send you the list soon. Don't worry it's not that long. It's just a handful of names that I wanted to use for my little girl if I ever had one. Now that I think about it, I doubt I'll ever get to use it.

I know what you mean – I almost had bought everything on display when I went shopping for stuff for her. And just imagine how many things JJ and Garcia will send. You'll need a bigger apartment for her clothes.

I'm sure you look beautiful and not huge. And you're pregnant and probably glowing.

I'll send you more food.

D


	8. Chapter 8

**Subject:** Names  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** July 2, 8:15AM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

Are you ready? I got the list.

I really like Genevieve, Sadie, Alexis (you can call her Lexi for short), and Jasmine. Annabelle and Stephanie are cute too. I hope you find something you like.

I also sent you a book of names with their origin and meanings. Maybe you'll find something you like in there. Whatever you pick will be a good name.

Don't worry if you don't know what to call her yet. I'm sure when you see her, you'll know what her name is…Mama said that's how it was for me; she was going to call me Thomas until she saw me.

Can't wait to see you and the little one.

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Names  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** July 3, 3:43PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

I've been super busy at work lately, so I really haven't had a lot of time for anything, let alone names. I've finally got a day off, though.

I like Genevieve – it reminds me of reading Madeline when I was little. The dog was named Genevieve. That's why I wanted to get a dog, but I wasn't allowed. The book says it means "lady of the people". I also kind of like Madeline – it means "tower".

Sadie is also nice. It means "princess" which would be fitting since you've already declared her to be your new princess.

Alexis and Jasmine sound like stripper names, though. Annabelle and Stephanie are way too common. I'm liking some of the more floral names…like Lily and Rosie and Laurel.

I guess if I can't find anything I like, I can always take her home without a name. Thanks for all your help.

Love, E


	9. Chapter 9

**Subject:** Check this out  
**From:** EPrentiss Mobile  
**Date:** July 25, 4:17PM  
**To: ** Derek Morgan

She's got the hiccups and I caught it on video… It feels so weird! Can you tell? It kind of looks like a little ball bouncing.

I've registered for a birthing class. Thankfully, I'm not the only single mom…I've actually made a few friends. We're already planning play dates! This is the other single mom's first child too, so she really understands what I'm going through…she's younger than me, but it's nice to have someone who understands.

I'm starting to make my birth plan. I'm hoping for a natural birth, but I'm pretty nervous about the pain, so I'm looking into alternative pain relief methods. I didn't expect to be this nervous, but the closer it gets, the more anxious I feel. Just don't tell anyone I'm scared.

Other than that, things are good. Having trouble falling asleep, but that's mostly due to the little soccer player…disrupting my life already, the devil.

Love, E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Check this out  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** July 26, 8:00PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

I wish I was there to feel it. It looks so incredible.

I'm glad you made some friends. At least you have someone who understands. I can only imagine how difficult it must be for you to do this on your own... I'm so proud of you. I can only hope the little princess is going to be strong like you.

Do you want me to be there for the birth? I don't want you to have to do it alone... I don't have to be in the room with you if it makes you uncomfortable, but I can wait for you outside the ward.

You should have known by now that babies are good at disrupting lives. In a good way, of course.

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Check this out  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** July 26, 11:23PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

I appreciate the thought, I really do, but I think it might be weird having you there…even if you weren't in the room. It's not that I don't trust you or feel comfortable with you, I just want it to be a day just for the two of us…it's the first day of her life and I think her and I should be alone and bond.

Am I making any sense?

I know you want to support me, but I'm ready to do this. I'm going to raise her alone and I can bring her into this world alone. I don't want to hurt your feelings, but I feel like maybe you're letting yourself get a little too attached…

E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Check this out  
**From:** MorganDerek Mobile  
**Date:** July 27, 10:03AM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

I'm attached because it's you. You're my friend and you're alone in London. I just don't want you to be overwhelmed and not have anyone there for you.

I don't quite understand what you mean when you say you want to do this whole thing on your own, but I respect that. Maybe I'll come visit you after she's born. I'll give you some time to bond. Besides, it's pretty easy for me to bond with cute girls.

Don't worry about me. I'm fine. Worry about you.

Are you sleeping well? How's the heartburn?

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Check this out  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** July 27, 6:29PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

Thank you for respecting my wishes.

I'll Skype you when she comes home from the hospital and introduce you. This is just something I need to do on my own. I just want to make sure we're clear on the boundaries, not just for the birth, but everything that comes after.

Sleep sucks. Heartburn sucks. Back pain sucks. I'm basically uncomfortable all the time. I swear to God, I will never ever do this again. It is the most unpleasant feeling of my life. You'd better be pretty damn glad you are a man.

E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: Check this out  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** July 27, 11:54PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

Of course. We're friends. I'm doing this as your friend and nothing more. I understand that.

Just promise to send me lots of pictures. I can't wait to see her and her beautiful face.

D


	10. Chapter 10

**Subject: **I'll be visiting  
**From:** MorganDerek Home  
**Date:** August 3, 3:47PM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

I hope you don't find me annoying, but I'll be coming over to visit you in two weeks.

I thought you might need some help before the baby arrives, making sure the apartment is ready, the car seat installed, all those things. Don't worry, I'll be gone before you have her. I know you want you special bonding time with her, I won't change that. I'll only be around for a week, just to make sure you have everything you will need.

I also wanted to bring some gifts over. I got quite a few things for her, from me and the team. I think she'll be spoiled before she even arrives. I would love to feel her kick too. Reading about her movements over emails just doesn't really do it justice.

See you soon.

D 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I'll be visiting  
**From:** EPrentiss Home  
**Date:** August 3, 7:32PM  
**To:** Derek Morgan

You're not a bother! You have no idea how much I appreciate all your help. It will be awhile before I'd be able to travel after she comes, so it would be nice to see you once more before then.

I've got most of the place ready, but I might need a hand baby-proofing, I sort of forgot about that. And I can't reach the smoke detectors to make sure they're working. And I'm supposed to lower the temperature on the water heater, which I have no idea how to do.

You really didn't need to get her anything, I'm sure she already has more clothes than she could ever wear.

Can't wait to see you.

E 

* * *

**Subject:** Re: I'll be visiting  
**From:** MorganDerek Mobile  
**Date:** August 4, 8:12AM  
**To:** Emily Prentiss

That's nice to know. I was worried I was going to have to sleep on the streets of London.

I can make sure everything works fine for the both of you. Uncle Derek can fix everything.

Are you sure you've got everything you need? You should double check and if you need anything, I can get it for you before I leave. I think it'd be difficult for you to be running errands when she's so little. Besides, you'd be too tired to leave.

D


	11. Chapter 11

Morgan had planned to take Emily out to dinner that night before he flew back to the States the next morning, knowing that it would be the last chance they'd have to spend time together before the baby arrived and he wasn't sure how enjoyable dinner out with a newborn would be.

He intended to surprise her that evening by picking her up from work; it still felt rather strange, seeing her heading up a new team in a new building with new people sitting in the bullpen.

He arrived a little early and took a seat at an empty desk, seeing that the door to her office was closed. Through the blinds, he could her speaking with Clyde Easter (someone he was even now not particularly fond of).

Ten minutes later, the two of them emerged from her office and Morgan stood up suddenly to go greet her. He stopped and stiffened as he watched Emily pause, her eyes going wide, then grab Clyde's wrist and move his hand to her belly, where the baby was probably kicking. Clyde seemed a little alarmed by the feeling for a brief second before begrudgingly letting a smile break free.

Morgan frowned slightly, but attempted to shrug it off, knowing he had no right to feel jealous over it.

Clyde then helped her with her coat, seeing as she wasn't as mobile as usual as she neared her seventh month of pregnancy. He laughed at something she said, then gave her belly a gentle pat as they said goodbye for the night.

When Emily finally made her way down the steps to the bullpen, Morgan was still standing rooted to the spot a little stunned. She raised a brow and waved a hand in front of his face. "What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you by taking you out for dinner," he said, plastering on a smile.

"I was just going to pick up something on the way home."

He shrugged. "I thought it would be nice to eat out to celebrate my last night here. Besides, I don't want you eating dinner in the cafeteria with Clyde every night…I know what the food is like in these places."

"You're just doing this so I won't spend time with Clyde, aren't you?" she asked, only partly kidding, knowing that he wasn't a big fan of her boss.

His grin was a little guilty. "I like taking you out to dinner…you not having to spend time with him is just a bonus."

She affixed him with the best stern look she could manage while trying not to smile. "Be nice – Clyde is a very good friend of mine.

"I'm sure he is," he shrugged, trying his best to look innocent. "He just gets on my nerves a little. But let's not talk about him – it's dinner time."

She raised one shoulder in compliance because she was, in fact, starving. "I could really go for a cheeseburger…and fries…and a chocolate milkshake." 

* * *

As they sat down for dinner – Emily practically inhaling her meal, Morgan tried hard not to laugh at her ravenous appetite. "So, have you decided on any names yet?"

She shook her head. "I can't decide. I don't want to pick the wrong one. I'm hoping when I see her, I'll just know."

He laughed. "Typical Emily Prentiss…overthinking everything to death."

She rolled her eyes. "It's not just me – every mother does this. If your mother didn't overthink your name, you'd probably be called Floyd or Morton or something ridiculous like that."

He grinned. "Do you need me to baby-proof anything else before I leave?"

"You've already done more than enough. I'm not an invalid and you have a job you need to get back to."

"I know, but I just want to help you. I mean, you're all alone here. I know you hate it, but I worry about you."

She gave him a stern look. "Derek, I am not alone – I actually do know some people here."

"You know what I mean," he said, raising a brow.

"I'll be fine," she insisted. "I'm not alone."

He chose to move on from the subject before he started to irritate her. "Have they made any plans to induce you for the birth? I want to be there to meet her, so I need to schedule the time off."

"You don't have to do that."

"I want to."

"You do realize I'm not going to let you in the room while I'm giving birth, right?"

He frowned. "Of course. I still want to be there for you, though."

She pressed on. "And you realize you're not going to be on the birth certificate?"

"I know, Emily," he sighed, "You don't have to keep reminding me."

"I'm not trying to hurt your feelings, but I think you're getting too involved here and I don't want you to get the wrong idea."

"I'm just trying to be a friend, Emily," he insisted.

"And I appreciate that. Being my _friend_."

He stared at her for several moments, thinking. "Does my being involved weird you out?"

"I'm just making the boundaries clear."

He let out a little huff. "If you don't want me around, you can just tell me."

She affixed him with a stern glare. "I didn't say that. But we both have lives…and some people are starting to get the wrong idea about you."

"So? What's wrong with that? I don't care what they think – do you?"

"What I'm trying to say is: you might be giving the wrong impression to people who might be interested in being a father to my child."

The lines in his face hardened and he was silent for a long time. "You mean Clyde?"

"Maybe," she said defensively.

"Of all people…" he snapped. "You pick _him_!? He's an asshole!" He saw the frosty glare she was sending in his direction and, glancing around at the other people eating in the restaurant, he realized this conversation might be headed towards a loud argument, so he lead her outside to avoid making a scene.

"It's none of your business who I can or can't consider dating! Clyde is a very good friend of mine and he's a very caring man. When we dated before, he was wonderful and I'm sure he'd be a very good father if he wanted to be."

"What do you mean 'dated before'?" he asked, eyes narrowing.

"It's none of your business!"

"Dammit, Emily," he shouted, throwing his hands up in the air. "I don't want you to be dating someone else! I want you to be dating me! Has it ever crossed your mind that I might really care about you!?"

At that moment, fire blazed in her eyes. "You had _seven_ fucking years, Derek! Goddammit! You had _seven years_ and the second I start having a life of my own, without you, you decide to get all high and mighty about it!?"

"I didn't know how you felt about me! But the thought of you even _considering_ seeing another man scares the crap out of me! I want you in my life, Emily!"

"You don't get to do this!" she yelled.

"Do what?"

"You can't just change the rules! Just because I have your genes inside me doesn't give you some kind of ownership over me!"

He gave a gesture of frustration. "This isn't some sick game of ownership – I know I don't own you or the baby! I just want to raise this baby with you like a family. I want to be the father not some random sperm donor! I want _you_ to be my family!" He stared intensely into her eyes. "I love you, dammit!"

She shook her head adamantly. "I cannot deal with this right now! I'm about to bring a child into this world and now is not the time for you to just fuck everything up!"

"Well, I can't just pretend that I don't care deeply about the two of you. And you can't deny that you _do_ have feelings for me too."

"I can do _exactly _that!" she insisted. "I can do whatever I damn well need to do in order to have this baby on my own without losing my mind."

He stopped and stared at her in silence for what felt like hours while she was visibly fuming, waiting for what he'd say next. Finally, he murmured, "So, where do we go from here? This is it? I go back to my life and you go back to yours?"

"I can't deal with this right now."

"Fine. I won't bother you any longer, then. I'll get a cab to take me to the airport."

"I think that would be best."


	12. Chapter 12

Even at nine months pregnant, Emily still insisted on coming in to work every day, despite everyone's not-so-subtle suggestions that she go on maternity leave a little early. She knew she'd drive herself absolutely crazy sitting at home just waiting to go into labour – she was already getting more and more anxious about giving birth and everything that could possibly go wrong with each passing day. She needed work to distract her, not that that stopped Clyde from attempting to convince her otherwise.

Clyde had come into her office late that afternoon to attempt to convince her to go home early – as much as he liked to put on a display of bravado, she knew he was horrified by the idea of her having the baby in the office.

"Emily, why don't you knock off early – there's some bad weather headed this way and you should get home before it hits. Get some rest before the baby comes, maybe start your…"

He paused, seeing her expression.

"Oh, God, you're in labour, aren't you?" She nodded as she tried to breathe through the contraction. "I knew it. I told you this would happen."

"Relax, Clyde," she rolled her eyes as it passed. "They're more than ten minutes apart, there's no reason to panic, she's not going to come shooting out like a waterslide. I don't need to go to the hospital until contractions are six minutes apart, so just calm down and go back to your office."

"Oh, no," he shook his head adamantly, "No, Emily, you are _not _having this baby in this office. You need to go to the hospital. I will drive you, but you cannot stay here if that baby is on its way out of you."

* * *

Emily sat in the passenger seat of Clyde's car panting through her contraction, having reluctantly agreed to let him drive her to the hospital, mostly to shut him up.

"Looks like that storm came in earlier than they expected," he said, squinting through the heavily falling snow, "Traffic is at an absolute standstill. This could take awhile…it's a good thing we left when we did."

"Shit," she muttered under her breath, bracing herself against the dashboard with one hand as he braked suddenly.

He glanced over at her, his eyes widening in alarm, "Jesus, Emily, what the hell are you doing? Why are you taking your tights off?"

"My water just broke…"

"Oh, for God's sake," he made an exasperated noise, "I just had the seats upholstered! Couldn't you put a towel down or something?"

She rolled her eyes as she attempted to remove her underwear. "I'll have the seats cleaned; would you please just relax?"

With another look at her, he nearly swerved out of the lane. "What are you doing now!?"

"She's not going to go very far if I've still got my underwear on, now is she!?" Emily snapped, her temper rising in the throes of extreme pain.

"No, Em! No, no, no! You are not having this baby in my car! No!"

She gave a growl from low in her throat as she moved around to try and find a more comfortable position to labour in. "The baby doesn't give a crap about your car, Clyde! And I can't exactly tell her to wait for a hospital!" She couldn't help the yell she let out, finding things to be progressing much more quickly now.

He turned the car down a side street, hoping to find a less congested alternative route. "Just hold it in a little longer…"

"Get there _faster_!" she shouted at him, writhing in pain.

"I'm going as fast as I bloody well can," he snapped, "Unless you want us to get in a car wreck."

Finally, she could no longer take the force of the moving car against the force of her contractions. "Stop the car!" she screamed. She unbuckled the seatbelt and braced her feet on the dashboard. Clyde's expression remained rather confused and she reached over to put the car in park. "Make yourself useful and get a blanket or your coat or something to keep her warm!"

He watched on in a combination of alarm and disgust as, after a few minutes of strangled yells and pushing, she reached down and pulled a slimy squalling infant onto her chest and into the world. Not that he'd admit it out loud, but he was rather impressed.

She didn't notice him staring until after she'd cleaned out the baby's mouth, tied off the cord, and lowered her shirt to nurse the baby. "Put your eyes back in their sockets…it's not the first time you've seen a vagina. It's not even the first time you've seen mine."

"Yes, well, I haven't exactly seen one angry before… How did you do that?"

"Years of practice," she muttered sarcastically. When he made no further moves to restart the car, she raised a brow. "If we could get to the hospital sometime today, that'd be great."


	13. Chapter 13

Emily was pacing her living room, her daughter screaming absolute bloody murder in her arms. She was at her wits' end trying to silence the infant who had been crying for hours. Emily had changed the baby, fed her, bathed her, rocked her, sang to her, read to her, she'd even tried taking her for a drive around the block, all without any effect.

It felt like the girl hadn't stopped crying in the three days she'd been home from the hospital.

Those first few fitful days had left Emily with little time to take care of herself – she hadn't showered or changed her clothes in two days. Her hair was a mess and she knew it looked like she didn't even own a brush. There was spit-up on the front of her shirt and she smelled of soured milk. But she was so tired that she couldn't bring herself to care.

"What do you want!?" Emily couldn't help but ask the baby in desperate frustration, even though she wouldn't get a response.

The child's screams masked the sound of a key turning in the look and the door opening as Morgan walked inside and stood there in surprise watching the utterly distress of the woman in front of him. "Emily?"

She whipped around in alarm, her eyes going wide when she saw him. "Derek… What are you doing here?" She thought she saw something like hurt flitting across his face.

"You actually thought I wouldn't show up when you had her?" he whispered.

"What?" she asked, still entirely confused about what was happening.

He took pity on the frazzled woman, dropped his bag at the door and hurried across the room to wrap her in his arms, kissing her forehead. "How are you coping?" he asked, realizing how pointless it was a second after he said it.

Her face was still full of confusion. "What…what are you doing here?"

"Garcia's watchful electronic eyes saw that you'd checked out of the hospital. I got on the earliest flight here." He watched, a little alarmed, as her eyes started filling with tears at the continued screaming. He wordlessly took the infant from her and started to rock her. "What's wrong, princess?" he asked the child.

"Please!" Emily burst out, "For the love of God, please, just make her stop crying!" She flopped down on the sofa in tears.

Morgan cuddled the squalling bundle close to his chest and sang under his breath until her yelling quieted down a little.

He had Emily's attention then; she sat bolt upright and glared at him. "That is not possible! There is no way you could calm her down that quickly!"

He gave her a wink and continued his gentle singing until the girl's eyes finally closed. He set her down in the bassinet in the corner and covered her with the knit blanket he'd brought over at his last visit, made especially for the girl by Garcia.

"Take a break," he encouraged her quietly, leading her towards the bathroom and filling the tub with water. "I'll watch her."

Emily's brows knit together. "Excuse me? You think you can just show up unannounced and start ordering me around, taking care of my child?"

"Do you want me to leave?" he asked quietly.

"I don't know what I want," she admitted, ashamed.

He hugged her, rubbing her back and quieting her. "Just relax; I can handle a sleeping newborn for a few minutes while you clean up. She can't hold her own head up, I can't see her giving me a lot of trouble."

She bit her lip in silent debate for a moment before giving in with a slow nod. "She'll need to be fed when she wakes up."

"She's out like a light, Em. I'll come get you when she's hungry, but I have a feeling that won't be for awhile. We'll be waiting for you when you're done."

"If she wants her pacifier, it's in the dishwasher." He nodded and started to back out of the room. "And she has this pink pony security blanket thing on my bed. She sometimes wants that when she's awake."

"Em, I'm just going to be down the hall, if I need something, I can just shout for you." He gave her a comforting smile. "Take a bath."

"Right," she shook her head, reminding herself he was probably capable of being alone for ten minutes with the baby.

He'd just pulled the door shut, then suddenly barged back in. "I do have one question…" She raised a brow. "What's her name?"

Emily smiled softly. "Lilian Genevieve. I've been calling her Lily."


	14. Chapter 14

Emily set the baby down in her crib and returned to the living room where Morgan was waiting for her. She'd only actually left him alone with the girl for about ten minutes while she bathed (which had actually been a great improvement on her appearance), but then she'd accidentally fallen asleep on the sofa as the two adults quietly conversed while the baby napped.

He'd chuckled softly when the girl's waking fuss had woken her from the first good rest she'd gotten in days, feeling much more refreshed than she'd willingly admit to him, though she had a feeling he already knew.

"So, do you want some dinner?" she offered, "I think I have some not-that-old lasagna in the fridge from my last cheese craving…" He raised a brow. "It's store-bought," she added.

He gave a small shrug which she took to be confirmation.

"I never did get to hear how the birth went," he said awkwardly as she set about reheating the leftovers.

"I gave birth in Clyde's car during a blizzard," she replied without turning to look at him.

He waited in silence for a moment, anticipating the punch-line. "I don't get it."

She gave a humorless laugh. "What's to get?"

"So you…weren't joking?" He seemed to be struggling to keep from laughing. "You did the whole labour thing…in front of Clyde Easter, your boss?"

"It's not funny! It was extremely painful, I had no medical care, and I had to keep Clyde from losing his lunch and making everything unsterile!"

"Come on…that is _kinda _funny," he insisted. "Mr. Interpol Big-shot can't handle seeing a baby being born. It's a little sad, really."

Her glare told him she failed to see the humor in it as she handed him a warmed plate of food.

He knew better than to push it with her and they ate in silence for several minutes before he plucked up the courage to say, "I missed you."

The tears the came to her eyes were a little unexpected and he wasn't sure what he'd said wrong. "I've missed you too," she said softly.

He reached over to gently squeeze her shoulder in comfort. "You've been so strong doing this all by yourself."

"It's only been five days – and she was in the hospital for two of them."

"I'm sure it hasn't been easy," he insisted.

She looked away and quietly admitted, "She hasn't stopped crying since I brought her home…"

"She's probably scared," he shrugged, "It's probably not the most pleasant transition going from a nice warm swimming pool where all your life functions are taken care of to the big, cold, noisy world."

"_I'm_ scared," she admitted.

Any anger he might've still had over the fact that she hadn't so much as texted that the baby had arrived melted away in that moment. "I know, but I also know that you can do this. You're going to be a great mommy and she's going to love you so much."

"She hates me already," she insisted.

"Em, she loves you. No one could ever hate you."

"You hate me…" she whispered.

"_Never._"

"Yes, you do…I didn't think you'd ever want to see me again."

He smiled softly. "I would always want to see you."

"What about what I said? Aren't you mad about that?" He shook his head. "It was just…" She threw her hands in the air, getting frustrated. "I was nine months pregnant, preparing for the biggest change in my life and you just wanted to turn everything on its head. Do you understand that? "

"I know. I shouldn't have sprung that on you. Don't worry, it won't happen again."

"So, you don't want to be a father anymore?"

"I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to be there for you," he said with utmost conviction. "I'm just saying I'm going to let you take your time to think about it."

"I can't do this on my own…"

He squeezed her hand. "We can do this together."

She raised a brow. "You're going to quit your job, move across the ocean to live here away from all your friends and family, to raise a newborn you never planned on having?"

"If you'll let me."

"And what if this doesn't work?" she persisted. "I won't have you there for six months, telling her you're Daddy, then decide you don't want this and disappear. If you're Daddy, you're Daddy for life."

"That's what I want," he said without hesitation, "To be her daddy."

"For the next eighteen years?"

"For as long as I live."


	15. Chapter 15

Morgan smiled as he watched as Emily carried the laptop into the nursery and held it over Lily's crib so she could show him the sleeping girl. He smiled at her long dark eyelashes resting against her chubby cheeks and little pink puckered lips, moving as if she were suckling in her sleep.

"She sleeps like an hour a day, but she's out like a light on Christmas," Emily muttered quietly, half-amused, half-annoyed.

He chuckled as she reappeared on the screen, moving out of the nursery. "I missed you guys. Sorry I can't be around to spend her first Christmas with you. You know how work is…bad guys don't take a holiday and I've probably used more than my fair share of vacation days looking after you these last few months."

"She's two weeks old," Emily replied, "I really don't think this one counts."

"Still, I wish I was there with you. Mama said she loves the picture, by the way." He smiled, glancing at the framed portrait on his desk of the confused looking swaddled bundle in the mall Santa's arms, a copy of which he'd sent to his mother. "She can't wait to meet her grandbaby."

Emily raised a brow. "Did you tell her how Lily was conceived?"

"Not yet," he admitted sheepishly, "I didn't know how to explain it to her…"

"Just think how hard it will be to explain when she's old enough to ask."

He frowned as he mulled over that prospect. "I hadn't thought about that. Well, hopefully that's at least a few years away so I have time to think up a response to those questions." He shuddered a little, then changed the subject, "So, how are you going to spend your Christmas?"

"I'm going to pray for her to keep sleeping…and then take a nap. And I'm going to order a pizza and fall asleep in front of the TV. Luxury at its finest."

"They deliver pizza on Christmas?"

"The beauty of the modern age…" She grinned. "Give the fire department a holiday."

He chuckled. "What about presents? Shouldn't you have some presents to unwrap on Christmas?"

"I have a two week old baby," she rolled her eyes, "My present is silence."

"Maybe if you look on your book shelf, you might find another present." He winked.

"Oh, Derek," she sighed, "I'm too tired to read. But I appreciate the gesture." At the look of insistence he gave her, she sighed again. "What am I looking for?"

"Something wrapped in silver paper. And don't do that thing where you won't rip the paper so you can reuse it."

She rolled her eyes and deliberately tore the paper to appease him. She frowned when she uncovered a familiar book cover. "It's my book."

"Open it – there's something special inside."

"Is it a bookmark?" she guessed.

"That would be boring. Turn to chapter three."

She did as instructed, then let out a shrieking gasp. "You cut a HOLE in my book!?"

"You're going to wake the baby," he lightly admonished.

"Are you insane!?"

"Em, what's _inside_ the hole?"

"This is my favorite book!" she continued her rant. "Seriously, are you insane?"

"Look _inside_," he insisted.

She plucked a silver ring from inside and stared at the blue stone for a long moment. "Did you really just propose to me?" she asked, meeting his gaze again, voice devoid of emotion.

"No, it's not technically a proposal."

She raised a brow. "This looks like an engagement ring to me."

"There's a smaller version of it for the little princess too. It's a mother-daughter ring with her birthdate engraved on the inside and that's her birthstone. It's more of a promise ring at this point," he explained.

"A promise ring for what?"

"A promise to always be there for you and her."

"That sounds like an engagement…" she insisted.

"Maybe in the future it can be," he shrugged.

"So, we're really doing this?"

"I want to. I want you and her."

"But you're not planning our wedding anytime soon?"

He grinned. "Not yet."

"Well…" she drew out the syllable, staring at the butchered carcass of her book. "I'm not sure I can date someone who cut a hole in my book."

He shook his head, smiling. "I'll get you a new one."

"You'd damn well better because we aren't 'official' until I get it."

"Fair enough." He glanced at his watch. "I'd better go. Give Ginny a kiss from me and tell her Daddy loves her."

"Her nickname is Lily," Emily insisted.

"It can be Ginny too," he argued, "Her middle name is Genevieve."

"Lily sounds cuter."

"Well, I like Ginny better."

"She likes Lily better," she countered.

"It's the only name she knows because you call her that all the time," he pointed out. "When I get there, she's going to like Ginny better. She already likes me best."

"She doesn't even know you."

"She stops crying when I hold her…"

"She just does that to piss me off. She gets that from you. So, good luck being the stay-at-home parent and dealing with that."

He laughed. "You're such a child."


End file.
